One Piece Tournament Massacre!
by Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth
Summary: Your favourite one piece characters are competing in the tournament of a lifetime! Watch as they battle it out for the title of strongest man or woman in the grand line!
1. The tournament

**One Piece tournament Massacre!**

**Come one and all to my One Piece tale. My cousin gave me his account so I decided to make m first story on this site a big one. For the last fortnight I have scoured the globe... or more accurately... the country... or more accurately... daydreamed during science. To find the 64 best pirates to enter a tournament in which they battle it out and we find out once and for all whom the best pirate is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Some where in the grand line...

A huge dome filled with people were cheering their hearts out. In the very middle of the dome was a tall man with a crown covered in jewels, had a camouflaged cape and a weird robotic eye patch and sitting on a throne. "Welcome everyone I am lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth. Presenting to you the greatest tournament on earth!" he announced. The crowd went nuts! "I have gotten the world's best pirates, navy officers and more to come to this event. Some have even been let out of jail for this event! The winner of this tournament can wish for anything they want as a prize! Let me introduce the pirates! The good ones, the bad ones and the just plain creepy ones!"

Monkey D. Luffy

Roronoa Zoro

Nami

Sogeking

Sanji

Tony Tony Chopper

Nico Robin

Cutty Flam AKA Franky

Portgus D. Ace

Red-Hair Shanks

Buggy the Pirate Clown

Alvida Queen

Kuro

Pirate Admiral Don Kreig

Saw-Tooth Arlong

Smoker

Marshall D. Teach AKA Blackbeard

Edward Newgate AKA Whitebeard

Aokiji

Former King Wapol

Sir Crocodile

Mr. 2 Bon Clay

Dracule Mihawk AKA Hawkeye Mihawk

Johnny

Yosaku

Foxy the Silver Fox

Ironfist Fullbody

Jango

Hina the Black Cage

Tashigi

Princess Nefitari Vivi

Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth

"So there you go folks! And it's true, even I am entering this tournament! This is going to be one hell of a tourney! Here are the results for who is battle whom!"

Round 1

Ace vs. Whitebeard

Yosaku vs. Jango

Sogeking vs. Buggy

Kuro vs. Bon Clay

Hina vs. Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth

Zoro vs. Tashigi

Luffy vs. Don Kreig

Crocodile vs. Alvida

Smoker vs. Aokiji

Shanks vs. Vivi

Blackbeard vs. Chopper

Franky vs. Arlong

Nami vs. Sanji

Wapol vs. Robin

Fullbody vs. Mihawk

Foxy vs. Johnny

"Well that's all for now, join us tomorrow for round 1"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**There you go. I know it didn't seem interesting but seriously this story will rock! Dat's all out for now. I've gotta go feed my sister to a man eating koala! PEACE!**


	2. round 1

**One Piece Tournament Massacre!**

**Round 1**

**Welcome to Round 1 of the tourney! Now I haven't slept properly for 3 weeks which means I'm tired so don't expect proper grammar or effort in this chapter. Also this is set after the Enies Lobby Arc. Also I will occasionally make hints about romances. Now let's begin! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece... or do I? No, I don't...**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Welcome to round 1!" said Lord Sting... please don't make me say it again "Let's start with our first match: Ace vs. Whitebeard!"

**Match 1**

**Ace vs. Whitebeard**

Ace walks into the arena.

"Hey!" said Ace "Where's the captain?"

"I don't know" said the ref.

"Sir! Sir!" said a lady as she ran up to Ace.

"What is it?" asked Ace "And who are you?"

"I'm one of Mr. Newgates nurses sir, and Mr. Newgate says that he's to sick to compete!" said the woman.

"He's never let that stop him before" said Ace "Where is he really?"

"Um... drinking with some hookers sir" said the nurse.

"Hookers? That senile giant got two hookers, and I've never had a girlfriend? Damn it!" shouted Ace.

"Well if it's any consolation" said the ref "You win the round" "

Yeah I guess it's OK..." mumbled Ace "It would have been cool to fight someone..."

**Winner: Ace**

**Match 2**

**Yosaku vs. Jango**

Jango and Yosaku walk into the arena.

"You're goin' down" said Yosaku as he pulled out his sword.

"No my friend" said Jango as he pulled out his pendulum "_You're_ going down"

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

"Listen up pirate!" said Jango "When I say 1, 2, Jango, you're gonna leave the arena as fast as you're legs can take you! 1... 2... JANGO!"

At that second both of them began to run out of the arena.

"No Jango!" said Fullbody in the audience "Stay back!"

"Don't tell me that he hypnotized himself again!" said Hina.

Fortunately for Jango, Yosaku was faster than Jango and left the arena first.

"Yosaku is disqualified!" announced the ref "Jango is the winner!"

**Winner: Jango**

**Match 3**

**Sogeking vs. Buggy**

Sogeking and Buggy walk into the arena.

"Hey!" said Buggy "Aren't you that Usopp guy from the strawhat's crew?"

"Of course not" said Sogeking with an anime sweatdrop forming "I am Sogeking! I am not Usopp but I do know him very well!"

"Right" said Buggy as he rolled his eyes.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

"Bara Bara Party!" said buggy as his hands and head floated up in the air while holding knifes.

"Triple Phoenix Nutcracker!" screamed Sogeking as he fired a lead ball into Buggy's nuts.

"Pain!" screamed Buggy as his floating body parts fell to the ground.

Sogeking grabbed Buggy's head and loaded it onto the Kabuto.

"Clown Catapult!" said Sogeking as he fired Buggy off into the distance.

"FUCK YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" screamed Buggy as he went flying away.

"The winner is Sogeking!" said the ref.

"What should we do with the remains of his body?" asked Sogeking.

At that point Sanji walked onto the stage. "I'll cook it for dinner tonight" said Sanji as he dragged the rest of Buggy's body away.

**Winner: Sogeking**

**Round 4**

**Kuro vs. Bon Clay**

Kuro and Bon Clay walk into the arena.

"Hello Bon Clay" said Kuro "I have heard of you and how you are a friend to the straw-hat crew, I have to say that it is a poor decision in friends"

Then suddenly Bon Clay's face turned into Kuro's

"_Hello Bon Clay"_ mimicked Bon Clay "_I have heard of you and how you are a friend to the straw-hat crew, I have to say that it is a poor taste in friends" _

"Don't copy me fool" said Kuro.

"_Don't copy me fool"_ mimicked Bon Clay.

"Let the Match-" began the ref.

"I SAID QIUT COPPYING ME!" shouted Kuro.

_"I SAID QUIT COPPYING ME!" _mimicked Bon Clay.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Kuro as he charged towards Bon Clay, claws ready.

"Hold it Kuro!" said the ref "You have begun battle before I said go! Therefore you are disqualified!"

"DAMMIT!" screamed Kuro.

"_DAMMIT!" _Screamed Bon Clay.

"NO MORE!" screamed Kuro as he ran away.

**Winner: Bon Clay**

**Match 5**

**Hina vs. Lord SDX4W (I'm just getting lazy now...)**

Hina and Lord SDX4W walk into the arena.

"Nice to meet you Hina" said Lord SDX4W.

"I hear that you have quite a devil fruit power" said Hina "May I ask what it is?"

"You'll find out" said Lord SDX4W.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref. Before Hina could even do anything, Lord SDX4W lifted his hands and fired strange black rings at Hina.

"What the- Whoa!" said Hina as her body started flailing about "What is going on?"

"It's the power of my devil Fruit, the skull skull fruit" explained Lord SDX4W "It allows me to control the skeleton of a person whether or not it's in the body"

At this point Hina started slapping herself and beginning to strip.

This caused Jango, Fullbody, Smoker and Sanji to start cheering.

"Stop please!" begged Hina "What will take to make you stop this torture!"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Lord SDX4W.

"Oh very well" said Hina "I surrender!"

"Hina has forfeited the match! Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth is the winner!" said the ref.

**Winner: Lord SDX4W**

**Match 6**

**Zoro vs. Tashigi**

Zoro and Tashigi walk into the arena.

"YOU!" shouted both at the same time.

"Are you stalking me or something?" asked Zoro.

"What? You think I'm stalking you?" asked Tashigi "If anything _you're _stalking _me_!"

"Let the match begin!" said the ref. The began clashing swords over and over again.

"You don't deserve those swords!" said Tashigi "And I'm going to take them off you if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"Yeah? Well take this!" said Zoro as he slashed straight down at Tashigi.

A few seconds passed, and then Tashgi's shirt fell apart.

"WOOH!" screamed every man in the audience.

"You..." said Tashigi with anger in her voice.

"Uh-oh" said Zoro "I... I didn't mean for that to happen... honest!"

"You..." said Tashigi as she slowly walked towards Zoro.

"Uh..." said Zolo nervously "This doesn't look good..."

"I'll get you..." said Tashigi "Once I get another shirt that is".

Then she walked out of the arena.

"Wow these matches are pretty boring" said the ref "I guess Zoro wins..."

**Winner: Zoro**

**Match 7**

**Luffy vs. Kreig**

Luffy and Kreig walk into the arena.

"Hey you look familiar" said Luffy "What's your name again? Doom Craig or something?"

"Don Kreig rubber boy" said Don Kreig.

"Let the match begin!" Don Kreig instantly began by pulling a gun out of his pocket and firing it a Luffy.

"Uh... you do remember that I'm made of rubber right?" asked Luffy as the bullets him and went flying back in Kreig's direction.

"You what now?" asked Kreig.

Then instantly, a hundred bullets went flying into Don Kreig and destroying his armor.

"My armor!" shouted Kreig in shock. "And now" said Luffy as he started winding his arm "Gomu Gomu Blast!"

Luffy smashed Don Kreig in the chest and sent him flying.

"Uh..." said the ref "The winner is Luffy..."

**Winner: Luffy**

**Match 8**

**Sir Crocodile vs. Alvida**

Sir Crocodile and Alvida walk into the arena.

"Sir Crocodile? I thought they put you in prison" said Alvida.

"They're letting me out for this tournament only" said Crocodile "But I have to stay with my parole officer Steve Irwin..."

"Cricky!" said Crocodile's parole officer in the audience.

"PISS OFF!" screamed Sir Crocodile.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref. Crocodile started the match off with a sandstorm.

"You think that can hurt me?" asked Alvida "My devil fruit makes anything that could harm me bounces right off my skin!"

"Who said anything about trying to hurt you?" asked Sir Crocodile "I'm just making sure you can't reach me"

"Oh yeah!" said Alvida.

She tried to run up to Crocodile but the sand and wind just kept pulling her back.

"Wait a minute" said Alvida as she pulled out a gun "I've got an idea..."

She shot at Sir Crocodile but before it reached him, Crocodile made a sand shield.

"There's no way that the bullet would reach me fast enough before I found out about it Alvida" said Crocodile.

"Unless..." said Alvida "I wonder..."

Then Alvida aimed the gun at herself and fired.

The bullet hit her and bounced off and charged at Sir Crocodile at three times the speed of a normal bullet.

"What the-" began Crocodile, but the before he could finish, the bullet went into his mouth.

"Uh-oh" said Alvida.

Before she could move, Sir Crocodile spat the bullet back at her.

The bullet bounced off her, but the blow knocked her out of the arena. Sir Crocodile let the sandstorm die.

"Sir Crocodile is the winner!" said the ref.

**Winner: Crocodile**

**Match 9**

**Smoker vs. Aokiji**

Smoker and Aokiji walk into the arena.

"Good to see you again smoker" said Aokiji.

"Good to see you as well" said Smoker.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

Aokiji Began the match by turning himself into ice. (I know it doesn't seem like the best move ever... and it isn't!)

"Bad idea, blue pheasant" said smoker as he pulled out his cigars and rub the tips on Aokiji.

Aokiji began to melt until he was a puddle.

"Wonder why he did that?" asked the ref.

"Who knows" said smoker as he put a strange looking rock into his pocket (No, it isn't a sea stone. You'll find out what it is later...)

**Winner: Smoker**

**Match 10**

**Shanks vs. Vivi**

Shanks and Vivi walk into the arena.

"Let the match-" began the ref, but then he took a look at Vivi "Whoa! You're hot! What do say to dinner some time huh?"

"Sorry" said Vivi "Not interested"

"Very well" said the ref "Shanks is the winner!"

"WHAT!" said Vivi "You'll pay for this! I'll be back with the most powerful weapon of the seven seas: a lawyer!" Then Vivi ran off.

**Winner: Shanks**

**(I know that didn't seem like much but I'm really tired)**

**Match 11**

**Blackbeard vs. Chopper**

Blackbeard and Chopper walk into the arena.

"You're my opponent?" asked Blackbeard "Pathetic"

Chopper went into full human mode "Am I scary now?" asked Chopper.

"Nope" said Blackbeard.

"How 'bout now?" said Chopper as he swallows 3 rumble balls at once and became monster mode. "

Oh shit" said Blackbeard.

"Let the match begin" said the ref.

Chopper screamed and then punched Blackbeard right out of the arena and into the sky.

"Chopper is the winner!" said the ref. But chopper didn't seem to care as he started smashing the arena with his fists.

"Uh-oh" said Franky in the audience "He can't stop! I better do it for him"

With that Franky ran into the arena and smashed Chopper into the ocean.

"Someone go in and get him" said Franky "I have to get ready for my match"

**Winner: Chopper**

**Match 12**

**Franky vs. Arlong**

Franky and Arlong walk into the arena.

"So _you're_ Saw-tooth Arlong" said Franky "Nami has told me much about you"

"Really? I assume she told you how much I hate Speedos right?" asked Arlong.

"You hate Speedos? But... I love Speedos... such..." said Franky as he pulled out his famous guitar "Such cruelty against the Speedo! I call this song 'Why do the sharks hate the auzzie's gift to the world?'"

"Yay Franky!" cheered the square sisters in the audience.

"What the hell!" said Arlong.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

Arlong pulled two sets of teeth out from his jaw and placed them in each hand.

"Think you can beat my awesome chompers crunching your body to dust?" asked Arlong.

"Think you can beat 4 tons of steel punching you in the face" said Franky as he let his arm torpedoes charge at Arlong.

"Uh-oh" said Arlong as he was punched out of the arena.

"Franky is the winner!" said the Ref.

**Winner: Franky**

**Match 13**

**Nami vs. Sanji**

Nami and Sanji walk into the arena.

"I'm facing you?" said Sanji nervously.

Sanji knew that he can't ever resist a word said by Nami, and Nami knew this as well.

"Sanji, do you think you could do something for me?" asked Nami.

"W-what?" stuttered Sanji, who already knew where this was going.

"When the match begins, do you think you could just lose on purpose?" asked Nami.

Sanji tried as hard as he could to say no.

"N- N- Yes Nami! Of course!" said Sanji with love hearts in his eyes.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref. Nami came up and smashed Sanji in the head with her clima-tact.

Normally that would not hurt Sanji, but Sanji still pretended to fly across the field and pretend to be out cold.

"That seemed too easy" said the ref, who clearly didn't listen to their conversation "I guess Nami is the winner!"

**Winner: Nami**

**Match 14**

**Wapol vs. Robin**

Wapol and Robin walk into the arena.

"Well Hello hello" said the once fat man with love hearts in his eyes "You certainly look delicious!"

"I bet you say that to all the former baroque works members that have cursed fruit powers and the ability to read ancient poneglyth tablets" said Robin while blushing.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

"You look so delicious I could just eat you up!" said Wapol "And because of my Baku Baku fruit, I can!" With that Wapol swallowed Robin.

Or, he tried to but Robin wouldn't be swallowed.

"Let me out of here!" screamed Robin from the inside of Wapol's mouth.

"Shut up!" said Wapol as he punched himself in the mouth to shut her up.

"Ow!" said Wapol "That was stupid!" "Wait a minute... that gives me an idea!" said Robin.

All the sudden, Wapol started screaming in pain. Robin was beating up Wapol from the inside.

"AHHH!" screamed Wapol as he fell over and passed out.

Robin crawled out of Wapol's mouth.

"Robin is the winner!" said the ref.

**Winner: Robin**

**Match 15**

**Fullbody vs. Mihawk**

Fullbody & Mihawk walk into the arena.

"Uh... who are you?" asked Fullbody.

"Your worst nightmare" said Mihawk.

"Nope" said Fullbody "My worst nightmare is Jango stealing Hina from me"

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

Before Fullbody could do anything, Mihawk seem to just disappear into thin air.

Then he appeared right behind Fullbody and slashed him in the back.

Before Fullbody could get up, Mihawk slashed his back again.

This time Fullbody didn't try to get up.

"Mihawk is the winner!" said the ref.

**Winner: Mihawk**

**Match 16**

**Foxy vs. Johnny**

Foxy and Johnny walk into the arena.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

Johnny went charging for Foxy but Foxy fired strange purple rings at Johnny and made slow down until he was barely moving.

"And now I move out of the way" said Foxy as he took a step to the right.

Thirty seconds passed and Johnny sped up. But due to the devil fruit power of Foxy, it causes him to speed up for five seconds.

Johnny couldn't slow down and ran out of the arena.

"Johnny is disqualified! Foxy is the winner!" said the ref.

**Winner: Foxy**

"That was some great action!" said Lord SDX4W "Let's check out who's left for round 2!"

1. Luffy

2. Zoro

3. Nami

4. Sogeking

5. Chopper

6. Robin

7. Franky

8. Ace

9. Shanks

10. Smoker

11. Sir Crocodile

12. Mr. 2 Bon Clay

13. Mihawk

14. Foxy

15. Jango

16. Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth

"And here are the matches for tomorrow!"

Smoker vs. Crocodile

Zoro vs. Mihawk

Franky vs. Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth

Robin vs. Jango

Luffy vs. Nami

Chopper vs. Sogeking

Ace vs. Foxy

Bon Clay vs. Shanks

"Looks exciting! We'll see you tomorrow for that! See you then!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'm sorry if the matches didn't seem very good but I'm not too good at describing battles. If someone could help me out with that, it would be great! OK see ya!**


	3. round 2

**One Piece Tournament Massacre!**

**Round 2**

**Welcome to Round 2 of the tourney! I hope you enjoyed round one of the tourney! By the way, I am not going to win the tournament because that would be lame and obvious. The winner will most likely be due to popular demand. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Unless... no that wouldn't work...**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Welcome to round 2!" said Lord SDx4W "Let's start with our first match: Captain Smoker vs. Sir Crocodile!"

**Match 1**

**Smoker vs. Crocodile**

Smoker and Sir Crocodile walk into the arena.

"It will be an honor to kick your butt from here to Alabasta!" said Sir Crocodile.

"Not likely" said Smoker as he reached into his pocket.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

"TAKE THIS" said Smoker as he splashed a whole bottle of water at Crocodile.

"That's it? BAH!" said Sir Crocodile as his arm began to turn into sand.

"Take this!" said Smoker as he pulled a red stone out of his other pocket.

Crocodile's arm went back to normal.

"What the! Is that a sea stone?" asked Crocodile.

"Better. This is a puppet stone. It allows me to control people who have eaten devil fruits!" said Smoker with a smirk.

The water hit Sir Crocodile and made his abilities worthless.

"No!" said Crocodile as Smoker came up and punched him in the face and knocking out cold.

"Smoker is the winner!" said the ref.

**Winner: Smoker**

**Match 2**

**Zoro vs. Mihawk**

Zoro and Mihawk walk into the arena.

"I look forward to battling you once more" said Mihawk.

"Trust me Mihawk, I'm gonna win this time!" said Zoro.

"What makes you so sure of that?" asked Mihawk.

"Because I know your one weakness" said Zoro.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

Before Mihawk did anything, Zoro pulled out two swords and formed them into a cross.

"AHHH!" screamed Mihawk.

"Take that vampire!" said Zoro.

"It burns!" hissed Mihawk.

"Try this on for size!" said Zoro as he pulled out holy water and splashed it on Mihawk.

"No!" said Mihawk as he began to melt.

"How'd ya know he was a vampire?" asked the ref.

"Buffy told me" said Zoro.

"Well... Zoro is the winner!" said the ref.

**Winner: Zoro**

**Match 3**

**Franky vs. Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth**

Franky and Lord SDx4W walked into the arena.

"I've heard of your devil fruit power" said Franky "And it won't work on me"

"Nonsense" said Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth "It works on everyone"

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

SDx4W fired the same rings from last round but they had no affect on Franky.

"What? Why isn't it working on you?" asked Lord SDx4W.

"I'm a robot" explained Franky "I don't have a skeleton!"

"Oh good god!" said SDx4W in horror.

"DIE!" screamed Franky as he let his arm missiles punch the host into oblivion.

When Franky stopped SDx4W was out cold.

"Franky is the winner!" said the ref.

"What 'bout him?" asked Franky.

"Don't worry!" said the ref "Well fix him up!"

**Winner: Franky**

**Match 4**

**Robin vs. Jango**

Robin and Jango walk into the audience.

"Listen up honey" said Jango as he pulled out his pendulum "When I say one, two, Jango, You're gonna fall into a deep sleep!"

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

"One..." said Jango "Two... JANGO!"

Jango fell asleep instantly.

"Uh... Robin is the winner..." said the ref.

**Winner: Robin**

**Match 5**

**Luffy vs. Nami**

Nami and Luffy walk into the arena.

"_I wonder if my girlish charms will work on Luffy..."_ thought Nami.

"Luffy, can I ask you something?" asked Nami.

"Sure!" said Luffy.

"Could you lose the match for me?" asked Nami.

"Sorry! Can't!" said Luffy.

"Why not?" asked Nami.

"Because I wanna win!" said Luffy.

"But you wouldn't hurt me would you?" asked Nami with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope!" said Luffy "But I'll still beat you!"

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

"Gomu Gomu pick-up!" said Luffy as his arms stretched out and grabbed Nami.

"What the-" began Nami. Luffy moved Nami out of the arena without hurting her.

"Luffy is the winner!" said the ref

**Winner: Luffy**

**Match 6**

**Chopper vs. Sogeking**

Chopper and Sogeking walk into the arena.

"Hi Mr. Sogeking!" said Chopper.

"Greetings young reindeer!" said Sogeking.

"I know it's a bad time" said Chopper "But can I have you're autograph?"

"After the match" said Sogeking.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

"Quintuple Rhino Mace Bomb!" shouted Sogeking as he let fly a giant mace from his Kabuto.

"EEK!" screamed Chopper as he ducked.

The mace flew right over him, hit a fat man in the audience, and came flying back and hit Sogeking in the face.

Sogeking fell over and appeared to be passed out.

Nobody cared about that though, because his mask was beginning to crack.

"This is it!" said Chopper "I finally get to see who my hero is!"

The mask cracked to reveal... another mask, exactly the same as the original.

"Oh man!" said Chopper.

"Wha?" said Sogeking as he woke up "Where am I? Oh, right! The tournament"

He jumped up prepared for battle.

"Prepare for you're defeat Tony Tony Chopper!" said Sogeking as he loaded the Kabuto "Knockout Blast!"

Sogeking let fly a blue capsule that exploded and made sleeping gas.

"You think that will... beat... me..." said Chopper as he fell to the ground.

"Sogeking is the winner!" said the ref.

**Winner: Sogeking**

**Match 7**

**Ace vs. Foxy**

Ace and Foxy walk into the arena.

"I've heard of you" said Ace "You're the one who got his butt kicked in the Davy Black Tournament by my brother!"

"And I know you!" said Foxy "You're the one who got called Trace in the English dub!"

"That's just hitting below the belt" said Ace.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

Foxy started the match like last time by firing the same purple rings.

But unlike last time, Ace was able to dodge it.

"Uh-oh" said Foxy.

"Hah!" shouted Ace as he set his hand alight and punched Foxy out of the arena.

"Ace is the winner!" said the ref.

**Winner: Ace**

**Match 8**

**Bon Clay vs. Shanks**

Bon Clay amd Shanks walk into the arena.

"Greetings Mr. Shanks" said Bon Clay "I've heard much about you!"

"I've heard of you as well" said Shanks "You used to work for Sir Crocodile! My friend Mihawk told me!"

"YOU KNOW HAWK-EYE MIHAWK?" shouted Bon Clay in surprise "It will certainly be an honor to face you in a battle"

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

Shanks started by kicking Bon Clay in the head. "

OOF!" said Bon Clay "Oh please! I don't want your kick! So you can take it back!"

Bon Clay placed his metal swan heads on his feet and jumped high in the air until he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" asked Shanks.

A small shape could be seen in the sky.

It came flying down getting bigger and bigger.

"OKAMA WAY!" screamed Bon Clay "WILL END YOUR DAYS!"

Bon Clay came smashing down on Shanks andcausing a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared there was a large hole.

The ref looked inside and saw that shanks was out cold.

"Bon Clay is the winner!" said the ref.

**Winner: Bon Clay**

"That was some great action!" said Lord SDX4W "Let's check out who's left for round 3!"

1. Luffy

2. Zoro

3. Sogeking

4. Robin

5. Franky

6. Ace

7. Smoker

8. Bon Clay

"And here are the matches for tomorrow!"

Smoker vs. Sogeking

Franky vs. Robin

Luffy vs. Ace

Zoro vs. Bon Clay

"Looks exciting! We'll see you tomorrow for that! See you then!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hope you liked round 2! I'll be back with round 3 as soon as possible! See ya!**


	4. round 3

**One Piece Tournament Massacre!**

**Round 3**

**Welcome to Round 3 of the tourney! I hope you enjoyed round one of the tourney! Also, after this chapter you will refer to it as "The musical round" or "The most insane chapter in the history of fanfic!". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did then there would be a talking monkey in the show! (Not counting Luffy)**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Welcome to round 3!" said Lord SDx4W "Let's start with our first match: Captain Smoker vs. The Legendary Sogeking!"

**Match 1**

**Smoker vs. Sogeking**

Smoker and Sogeking walk into the arena.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Smoker.

"I am Sogeking" said the badly dressed sharpshooter.

"I assume you just come from San Francisco" said Smoker.

"No foolish bounty hunter" said Sogeking "I come from Sharpshooter Island! The island of snipers which can be found within your heart"

"That sounds like a line from a Disney movie" said Smoker.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

"Allow me to show you my power through song!" said Sogeking.

"Good God!" said Smoker in horror. Dramatic music started playing from nowhere

**Sogeking: **On the island of sharpshooters, I was booooooorrrrnnnn!

Smoker went to hit Sogeking but he jumped out of the way.

**Sogeking: **100 shots, 100 hits, lulu lala luuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Sogeking hit smoker in the face with an exploding pellet.

**Sogeking:** Hit a mouse between the eyes! Lock on! Even on your very heart! LOCK LOCK ON!

Smoker got up and tried to hit Sogeking once more but he dodged and hit Smoker with another exploding pellet.

**Sogeking:** The man from Sharpshooter Island, Sogeking! Lulu Lu la lulu lala! Better run and hiiiiiiide!

Sogeking hit Smoker one more time and knocked him out cold. Then he jumped on top of him.

**Sogeking: **Soge, Soge, Soge, Sogeking!

"Um… Sogeking is the winner" said the ref "Now please leave, you're scaring the children…"

**Winner: Sogeking**

**Match 2**

**Franky vs. Robin**

Franky and Robin walk into the arena.

"I didn't get to see last match" said Franky "Could you tell me what happened?"

"Sogeking was just being an idiot and sung the whole time" said Robin.

"Did it work?" asked Franky.

"Somehow it did" answered Robin.

"Than it's settled!" said Franky "I too shall sing during battle!"

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

The sound of drums began to beat.

"HEY YOU!" said Franky as he pointed to the ref "Did you just say my name?"

"Uh… no…" said the ref.

"Did you just say my name?" asked Franky pointing to SDx4W (also known as short-name) in the audience.

"You know I didn't" said short-name.

**Franky: **Ow! Ow! Ow! Don't be shy listen up everyone! Say my name!

Robin attempted to attack, but the song was so terrible that Robin was frozen in place.

**Franky: **I am the world's most super man! Water 7's underground face! Yes, they call me:

FFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYY!

At this point Robin had fainted from such terrible singing.

"Franky is the winner!" said the ref.

**Winner: Franky**

**Match 3**

**Luffy vs. Ace**

Ace walked into the arena.

"Where's Luffy?" asked the ref. "I don't know…" said Ace with a smirk

Meanwhile…

"HEEEELP!" screamed Luffy. Luffy was tied up by his own limbs and locked in a closet. "I'm gonna kill Ace!" screamed Luffy.

Back at the arena…

"Well if he isn't going to show up than I guess Ace is the winner!" said the ref.

**Winner: Ace (gasp! Ace is a cheater? I never would have guessed…)**

**Match 4**

**Zoro vs. Bon Clay**

Zoro and Bon Clay walk into the arena.

"Are you gonna sing as well?" asked Zoro.

"Clearly!" said Bon Clay "Okama waaaaaaaaay-"

Suddenly an entire swat team came crashing into the arena.

"Stop where you are Bon Clay!" said a swat officer "We know that you were the one who destroyed Naval Base Island!"

Suddenly Ms. Merrychristmas and Mr. 4 smashed out of the ground (Remember that Mr. 4 is his father and Ms. Merrychristmas is his grandmother)

"Oh my god!" said Ms. Merrychristmas "I knew it was true but I just didn't want to admit it! What happened to my little grandson! Hw used to be so good!"

"WHO SOLD YOU THE DRUGS!" screamed Mr. 4 as he pulled out a baseball bat.

"Dad wait-" screamed Bon Clay as he began to run.

Zoro was watching as Bon Clay was running from his father, Ms. Merrychristmas crying hysterically, the swat team loading up guns preparing for open fire.

All of the sudden Luffy came running into the arena while on fire.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE CLOSET!" screamed Ace while running after him.

Eiichiro Oda (The guy who made one piece for those living under rocks) ran in naked.

"GROUP ORGY!" screamed Oda.

"ALRIGHT!" screamed Franky as he ran in naked.

"Hey everyone!" screamed SDx4W "I just drank 4 bottles of epitasis!" (Note: epitasis makes you puke like crazy) "And I- BLLLLLAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Lord SDx4W puked until he choked on his own vomit. 3 nurses ran in, took his brain out & put it in a robot. "DESTROY!" scream Robo-dingdingdingdingworth as it began firing lasers.

Chopper came running in after eating 3 rumble balls and was in monster mode.

He began to crush spectators in the audience.

An elephant burst into the arena and began to eat spectaters.

Vivi came into the arena.

"Attack my pretties!" said Vivi. A million lawyers came flying (yes flying) into the arena and started breathing fire.

In all of this nobody noticed that Don Kreig had planted a bomb in the middle of the arena. "Exploding in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" said the bomb.

**Kaboom!**

Fortunately the bomb only destroyed Bon Clay & Mr. 4 as they were on top of the bomb when it exploded. 2 seconds afterwards everyone except Zoro and the ref left.

"Zoro is the winner!" said the ref.

**Winner: Zoro**

"That was some great action!" said Robo-dingdingdingdingworth "Let's check out who's left for round 4!"

1. Zoro

2. Sogeking

3. Franky

4. Ace

"And here are the matches for tomorrow!"

Franky vs. Sogeking

Ace vs. Zoro

"Looks exciting! We'll see you tomorrow for that! See you then!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hope you liked round 3! I'll be back with round 4 as soon as possible! See ya!**


	5. round 4

**One Piece Tournament Massacre!**

**Round 4**

**Welcome to Round 4 of the tourney! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the tournament. I also apologize for how long it took for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. And neither do you!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Welcome to round 4!" said Lord SDx4W "Let's start with our first match: Franky vs. Sogeking!"

**Match 1**

**Franky vs. Sogeking**

Franky & Sogeking walked into the arena.

"Are you ready to battle Usopp?" asked Franky.

"For the last time IT'S SOGEKING" screamed Sogeking "MY NAME IS SOGEKING!"

"Yeah, yeah" said Franky as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

"Strong Right!" said Franky as his right arm propelled his fist at Sogeking and hit him right in the stomach.

"Damn..." said Sogeking as he got up.

"I'm doing pretty well" said Franky "Aren't I Usopp?"

Even though Sogeking had a mask covering his face, you could tell he was pissed.

"I AM NOT USOPP!" screamed Sogeking "I AM SOGEKING! I COME FROM FREAKING SNIPER ISLAND! I HAVE MET USOPP ONCE IN MY JOURNEYS AND THAT'S IT! THAT IS THE ONLY RELATION I HAVE WITH HIM!"

After hearing this, Franky looked even more pissed.

"GIVE IT UP USOPP!" said Franky "THIS IS JUST GETTING STUPID! I'M PUTTING AN END TO THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

With that, Franky used Strong Right to pin Sogeking to the ground.

Then Franky walked up to Usopp and grabbed his mask.

"Please Franky" said Sogeking "The world can not learn my secret identity!"

"Everyone already knows it" said Franky as he prepared to pull the mask "And anyone who didn't know would be an idiot"

With that, Franky pulled of the wooden mask.

Underneath the mask was Usopp.

"Wow!" said Luffy in the audience "Sogeking is Usopp? I thought it was that clown guy!"

"You mean Buggy?" asked Zoro "But we saw Sogeking and Buggy fight in the first round, remember?"

"Nope" said Luffy "After my brother set me on fire I've forgotten a lot of things"

Back on the field, Franky waited for Usopp to get up.

"You... took of my mask" said Usopp, then he looked at Franky with an angry glint in his eye "YOU BASTARD!" NOW I HAVE TO LEAVE THE STRAW-HAT CREW AGAIN!"

"Why would you need to quit?" asked Franky.

"I'm a loser and you know it" said Usopp "Do you know how many enemies I've taken down? Four! An insane hypnotist, a merman, a fatso with an exploding baseball shooting dog and a woman who can change into a mole! That's it!"

"Usopp don't you get it?" said Franky "You are powerful, look at you! You're in the semi-finals! Even Luffy didn't make it this far! You are powerful, you just have to believe in yourself!"

"You're right..." said Usopp "You are actually right. I am powerful, I am strong and I am going to win this tournament!"

"Whoa, whoa, let's not go nuts" said Franky as he twisted on of his arms around and began to form a cannon with his hands "I'm still winning this, I'm just saying that you shouldn't quit the crew. COUP DE VENT!"

With that Franky's cannon began to blast enormous amounts of wind which blew Usopp not only out of the arena, but out of the stadium itself.

"Woops" said Franky "Looks like I over did it"

"Don't worry" said the ref "We got a life boat circling the island, they'll bring him back just in time for the next round"

"Sweet" said Franky as he walked out of the arena.

**Winner: Franky**

**Match 2**

**Zoro vs. Ace**

Zoro & Ace walked into the arena.

"Now THIS should be fun" said Zoro.

"You said it Zoro" said Ace.

"Let the match begin!" said the ref.

Zoro charged at Ace with one sword out and sliced it at Ace.

Then Zoro noticed that Ace was laughing.

That's when Zoro remembered that Ace had eaten a Logia Fruit and could turn himself into fire, thus Zoro's swords would go through him.

Ace smiled knowing that he had an upper-hand.

"It's funny Zoro" said Ace "Now that you've beaten Mihawk, you're the world's greatest swordsman. And once this match is over the only thing you'll be remembered for is been "That guy who lost to Ace in that tournament" it really is funny!"

Zoro twitched, he wasn't going to take that. Ace may be his captain's brother but Zoro wasn't going to let Ace get away with what he said.

"Take this!" said Zoro as he pulled out a second sword and made a cross with the two.

"Uh... Zoro that only works on vampires" said Ace.

"I'm not trying to kill you with a cross" said Zoro as he closed in on Ace.

"Then what-" began Ace but before he could finish Zoro threw his first sword at Ace.

Ace dodged it easily but noticed that Zoro was gone.

Then without Ace seeing it, Zoro came from behind and slashed Ace in the back with the second sword.

Because Ace had been caught off guard, he couldn't manipulate himself into fire and got a serious slashing.

Ace was cut bad, but not enough for Ace to quit.

"Prepare" said Ace as he reached into his pocket "For my ultimate move"

With that he pulled out a coin and threw it in the air.

Zoro looked up to see what he was going to do.

While Zoro was looking up Ace charged and used Fire Fist on him.

"It's unbelievable" said Ace "You felt for a trick that you used on me seconds before!"

"I can't believe I felt for it either" said Zoro.

"Now I'm going to have to end this" said Ace "Heat wave!"

Ace blasted a wave of fire which knocked Zoro into the ground.

"Zoro is unable to battle!" said the ref "Victory goes to Ace!"

**Winner: Ace**

"That was amazing!" said Lord SDX4W "Now folks, were up to our final round! Join us tomorrow for the battle of the sizzling Fire Fist Ace vs. Water 7's underground face, Franky!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hope you liked round 4! I'll be back with the final round as soon as possible! See ya!**


End file.
